1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods for separating components by means of electrodynamic forces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, separation of a mixture into its components has been accomplished by means of various methods including the following: mechanical separation, such as screening, sifting, gravity, pneumatic, etc.; chemical methods, such as floating, skimming, treating, etc.; electrical methods such as electrostatic drums, rotations, etc. All of these methods entail some combination of factors which involves acting on differences in size, size distribution, shape, moisture content, mass, charge, composition of matter, etc.
Masuda, S., Fujibayashe, K., and Ishida, K. "Electrodynamic dynamic Behavior of Charged Aerosol Particles in Nonuniform Alternating Fields and Its Application in Dust Control," Staub-Reinhalt. Luft. 30, 4-14 (1970), reported a method of transporting materials by means of electrodynamic forces. However, no discovery of separation of components has ever been made using A.C. electrodynamic forces prior to applicants' disclosure.